Can I Trust Him?
by crystalbblackrose
Summary: Sebastian is angry at Hunter for making the Warblers use Steroids and decides to give Hunter a piece of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

'Can i trust him?'

Hunter was doing his homework. The white cat was laying lazily in his lap, purring clearly satisfied whit his spot. With no warning Sebastian rushed into the room slammed the door behind him. He was holding an formal looking envelope in his right hand

"Look what you have done!"

He yelled the anger and disgust, where obvious in his voice. He held the envelope towards Hunter in a threatening way. Hunter slowly stood up giving the cat time to jump down as he did, he turned around and faced Sebastian. His face expressionless.

"I told you! I told you it was stupid! You got my Jeff on Steroids for nothing! NOTHING! We got kicked out!"

Sebastian continued when Hunter didn't make a notion to stop him. Sebastian was very over protective of Jeff, He had promised him to keep him safe, and protect him, But Hunters crystal- blue eyes had convinced him it was for the better. Sebastian hated those eyes. And yet he found himself drawn to them. He was usually not the submissive kind of person. But something about Hunter – Fucking – Clarington made him want to drop to his knees and take orders, However what Hunter had done made him angry enough to take a stand. He walked over and threw the envelope on Hunter's table.

Hunter already knew what it was, and had no wish to read it.

"Read it! READ IT GOD DAMN IT!"

Sebastian was begging for attention. For his captain to do something. _Anything_. To show he gave a shit about the warblers. His warblers, It was Sebastian's warblers he had been willing to fight for them. Hunter just- He just. ARH! It was like he was made of stone. Angry tears started to show, in the corners of Sebastian's eyes. He blinked quickly trying to stop them from streaming down his cheeks. Hunter slowly walked towards him.

Hunter carefully tried the tears away with his thumb. Sebastian just started at him in shock, he wasn't sure what to make of this.

"You really need to learn when to shut up Smythe"

Hunter said and slapped him. Sebastian took the slap better than the gentle touch, He knew how to react to this. He knew he should be angry. But he surprised himself by pressing his lips against Hunter's, At that moment Sebastian knew he wanted this. He had wanted it from the first time he laid his eyes on the stone cold boy. And if it wasn't enough. Mr not not even remotely bi-curious kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

'Gorgeous nightmare '

Sebastian was unsure what was happening? Why the fuck was he kissing that ass hole?! He hated Hunter for taking his place as captain, He hated him and his – Sebastian's line of thoughts where cut short Hunters lips where no longer on his they where on his neck. Biting teasingly, Licking, sucking. On all the right places. Sebastian forced himself not to moan.

Hunter was with all is flaws sexy, and by the looks of it. Very, very turned on. He was currently bussy removing Sebastian's blazer, still teasing his neck. A sly grin appeared on Sebastian's lips shortly. This could be useful. Sebastian pushed Hunter off.

"H- Hunter stop." he made sure it sounded like he didn't actually wanted Hunter to stop.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. His chest was rising and lowering quickly showing Hunter's uneven breath. Sebastian glanced at his gray uniform pants and smirked slightly as he saw the boner.

"Why?" Hunters deep, and demanding voice asked. It had an annoyed Edge to it.

Sebastian looked at him. "People could hear us, i'll handle it"

He made his way over to the radio standing on Hunter's table and placed his Iphone in it, he scrolled down his play list. People thought he only listened to pop. Which wasn't true. Sebastian loved pop but his music taste was wider than that. He stopped at ' gorgeous nightmare – by Escape the fate' and turned the volume up. Turned to Hunter, and smiled.

"now you can take me" he said with a seducing undertone. And a Glimmer in his eyes that could be nothing but a promise of mind blowing sex.

_I've got another confession to make__  
__So complicated__  
__Let me try to explain__  
__Don't want this feeling to go away__  
__So it stays, it stays__  
__So it stays, it stays__  
_

The song started playing and Hunter closed the distance between them, and started to kiss Sebastian way more forcefully this time. The kiss made Sebastian's knees turn into jelly under him.

_Is it the way that you talk__  
__That's causing me to freak?__  
__Is it the way that you laugh__  
__That's making my heart beat?_

Sebastian ripped Hunter's blazer off, pressing him against the wall. Fighting with Hunter's tongue for dominance, he still hadn't given up on beating Hunter and getting his post back.

_Is it the way that you kiss?__  
__It's gotta be the way that you taste._

_You taste, you taste_

Hunter grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and turned them around slamming the other teen into the wall, he pressed his knees against his crotch. Sebastian moaned into Hunter's kiss. His fingers swiftly ripped off hunter's belt.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare__  
__Old Habits never seem to go away__  
__You make me feel brand new yeah__  
__We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

Somehow they both ended up being very very naked. Sebastian wasn't sure who had taken what of who but he enjoyed the feeling of the smooth skin against the rock hard muscles on the other teen's chest.

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive!__  
__First impressions are hard to erase__  
__Etched in my mind and it just won't go away_

Hunter turned Sebastian around laying him down on his bed with his ass in the air.

_Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe__  
__I've gotta change, change_

without any kind warning, no stretching, no lube not even a condom, Hunter thrust into Sebastian. He lays his head back and come out with a soundless scream. The pain and pleasure was so student, he was in no way prepared.

_Is it the way that you feel against my body?  
Is it the way that you act so damn naughty? _

_Is it the way that you shake  
When your hips move to the bass?_

After only a few seconds Hunter didn't want to wait for Sebastian to adjust anymore and started to fuck him. Almost all the way out before thrusting back into him hard. Hunter slammed head on into Sebastian's soft spot, making him press his ass back against him trying to get him in deeper.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old Habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life _

Sebastian came without his cock had even been touched. And it made him tighten even more around Hunter. Which made the other teen deliver deep inside of Sebastian. He pulled out with a small 'pop' and cum started to slowly make its way out of Sebastian. Hunter fell down on the bed next to the taller boy. Panting.

_feel so alive, I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive._

Sebastian only took a moment to appreciate the young man's body lying next to his before getting up and dressed even though he was very, very soar, he shrugged on his blazer he walked over to the radio and unplugging the phone, like he felt nothing at all. He walked to the door, his sly grin had returned. He send Hunter a look.

"by the way, you might be going to jail, for illegal use of Steroids." he said with a smug look on his face.

With those words Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving Hunter alone. He looked at his phone and was quit pleased with the angle which it had been standing. The video he had just gotten made it clear, both who it was, and what was going on. Sebastian had gotten some great black mail material on Mr not even remotely bi curious Clarington. And he had gotten amazing Sex out of it.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hunter was gonna pay for what he had done.

A/N This is the link to the song (  watch?v=bkanuz5PfNE ) Also I know its a very graphic Chapter, hopped you liked it anyways. Oh and Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Can i trust him part 3.

"JEFF GET BACK INTO THE LINE!" Hunter Yelled at the blonde.

Jeff hurried trying to stand in line, but seemed to struggle with it. And while he was staring at his feet trying to get the line right, Hunter walked over and looked at him with, his ice cold blue eyes.

"Are you always this useless?" Hunter sneered. "I Don't see how Nick can stand you, You are unable to do anything right! You always trip over your own feet! You are a joke - "

Sebastian could see the tears forming in his eyes, That was it, Time to bring things back in order around her.

"Dismissed" He said, in a strict but soft voice. Cutting off Hunter.

Hunter stopped talking, he slowly turned to the taller teen and glared.

"Who Do You Think You Are?!" he started but Sebastian cut him off again with a moment of his hand. He was wearing his trademark smirk. He used the fact he was slightly taller than Hunter and leaned in over him. Looked down to meet his eyes. And while he pronounced every word slow and clearly like he was talking to an idiot. He said:

"I Said, Dismissed, Oh and Nick I think Jeff needs a hug and an ice cream don't you?"

Not taking his eyes off Hunter, he addressed Jeff's boyfriend. Jeff was his only real friend, and he was not gonna stand by and let Hunter hurt him. Not if he could do anything about it, and now was the right time to bring out his little video.

Hunter glared up at him. He was not gonna let Sebastian question his authority, this was his warblers now, and They did things his way.

"Everyone else but Sebastian clear out" he said with a low growl.

The warblers hurried to grab their things and leave, what ever was about to happen, they all knew they did not want to come in between, when their former, and current captain fought. Shit went down. And because this was Dalton they would hear about it before the day was over anyways.

After the room was cleared. Sebastian stroked Hunter's hair.

"You are so cute" he said with a mocking voice.

Hunter glared harder. "Excuse me?"

"Oh That's alright Hunty, I just find it funny that you actually still think you are in charge around here."

the captain stared at him, stepped out of Sebastian's reach to avoid his hair getting played with.

He looked at Sebastian waiting for him to go on with his crazy talk. Sebastian didn't say anything, he pulled out his phone and found the video of him and Hunter fucking. He pressed play and handed the phone to the smaller boy. Crossing his arms, smirk in place. Watching as Hunter grew paler by the second.

"T-turn it off, Turn it off now.." Hunter manged to whisper.

Sebastian smirked this was gonna be easier than he thought.

"I got a copy of this on my computer ready to be uploaded to every, gay porn side, where everyone can watch them for free. Unless-" Sebastian smirk grew as his captain turned green, clearly he was gonna be sick.

"unless you hand over the post as captain of the Warblers back to me, where it belongs, Have Sex with me when ever I want it. And -" Sebastian stopped Hunter from talking. "And you get off Steroids"

Hunter stared at him. Then nodded in defeat. Sebastian smirked and cupped his cheek.

"i knew you'd see things from my point of view." he said.


End file.
